


Out of Use

by starprise_entership



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: M/M, Pick-Up Lines, discussion of courtship rituals, established relationship but there’s still shameless flirting because these two, shameless flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 03:49:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14035530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starprise_entership/pseuds/starprise_entership
Summary: Garak stumbles upon an old, unofficial manual about human culture.





	Out of Use

“You see, my dear,” Garak starts, without looking up from his PADD, “while this information manual does provide quite comprehensive information, some of it does seem quite obscure, or out of date.”

“Hm.” Julian swings his legs as he perches on the edge of Garak’s desk. “It’s not the official Starfleet manual, so I’d say the information provided would be more informal. Or casual. What’s more, this edition’s been out of print for over eighty years already. It’s still quite worth a read, though.”

“A selection of common _pick-up_ lines.” Garak reads off the PADD, and Julian’s ears prick up. “Would you mind explaining that to me?”

Julian listens to the deep hum of the station as he takes a few seconds to think of a good reply. “A form of human flirtation, you might say. You’re meant to show your interest through puns and innuendo - and I do admit, it can get rather vulgar at times. It’s best used in an informal setting.”

“Indicating your interest through wordplay.” Garak reiterates. “And in a way that could result in offending the other party. Well, I must say that you humans really do love a bit of danger when it comes to your courting rituals.”

“Talk about danger.” Julian replies, rolling his eyes. “You Cardassians flirt by constantly bickering with each other.”

“It’s far more than that, dear Doctor,” Garak says, pointing a finger towards the sky. “And you’ve mastered the fine art of Cardassian flirting rather well. Though you may not be aware of it.”

“I was putting it in plain terms, Garak,” Julian says. “I understand it’s far more sophisticated than that.”

“Well, then, let’s do it your way, then. I’ll start by reading the one off the top.” Garak takes a breath. “Is that a phaser in your pocket, or are you just happy to see me?” He raises an ocular ridge, giving a subtle, sly smirk that Julian can’t deny.

Julian’s cheeks redden and he’s suddenly flushed. “Oh. That old one. I can see why it went out of use.” He shifts around the edge desk to face Garak. “Well, Garak,” He starts, pushing himself further up onto the table. Garak sits up straighter when Julian brushes the side of his boot across the inside of Garak’s thigh, grazing just past his knee. “I am, indeed happy to see you, but not quite in the manner you’re implying.” He leans forward, and teases as he runs his fingers down the side of Garak’s face, and ever so lightly onto his neck ridges. He’s satisfied when a shiver runs through Garak and a breath escapes his lips. Garak’s blue eyes lock onto Julian’s ever so tightly, waiting eagerly for a proper response.

“At least, not yet.” Julian adds, sensuously, as an invitation for Garak to make his move.


End file.
